MetaFox
MetaFox,' '''also known as '''JenniBee', founded Cyberdog Castle, Cydoca Entertainment, West Elmira Computers Museum, Dreamcast-Scene US, Dream On, and Indie Dreams Wiki. MetaFox also posted news for DCEmulation and DCEmu UK, posted news for and was the third webmaster of Consolevision, created art as a part of Screamcast, is the fourth webmaster of DC Evolution, and writes for The Dreamcast Junkyard. Released projects In 2000, MetaFox released the first DOS version of the emulator LASER, or Little Arcade Machine Emulator Releases, based on Mike Green's SinVader. LASER was ported to the Dreamcast as LaserDC by Steven Harris, better known as ss_teven, in 2001. In 2002, MetaFox took over the development of DCGenerator from Atani Software, a Sega Genesis emulator based on Generator by James Ponder. In 2003, MetaFox released single game builds compiled with Ice88's port of MAME, or Multiple Arcade Machine Emulator, to Dreamcast. MetaFox began a Sega Dreamcast coding contest in 2003, the Dream On Contest, which was held jointly with The GOAT Store. The winners, which were published by The GOAT Store, were Inhabitants ''and ''Maqiupai. In 2004, MetaFox released the first issue of ''Dream On Magazine'' at Dream On at the Midwest Gaming Classic and held the second Dream On Contest. The entries included Nibbler, Xump, ''DOSBoxDC, MSXCast, VMU CD, and ''Blobwars. Also, in 2004, ss_teven overhauled the LASER codebase to utilize the portable development library SDL, or the Simple Directmedia Layer. The Dreamcast independent development library KallistiOS supported SDL, negating any further need for a separate codebase for LaserDC. In 2005, the third Dream On contest was held. The entries included Dynamite Dreams, Feuer Frei, RacerDC, and the RACE Neo Geo Pocket Color emulator. Also in 2005, the Dream On convention was renamed DreamCon, and it was once again hosted by MetaFox. The 2005 DreamCon was held at the East Coast Gaming Expo in Reading, Pennsylvania. MetaFox represented The GOAT Store, Dreamcast-Scene, Screamcast, and Cydoca Entertainment. Other exhibitors included Sam Steele with updated versions of ''DCSquares'' and DCBlap, Lawrence Sebald with updated versions of ljsdcdev and ''DCRPG'','' I.M Weasel with his Macintosh burning tools, and Curt Grymala with DC Evolution compilation discs and fackue's Dreamcast development discs. In 2006, DreamCon was held at two separate conventions. The first DreamCon exhibition was held at Magfest 4 in Charlottesville, Virginia. MetaFox represented The GOAT Store, Dreamcast-Scene, and Cydoca Entertainment. Curt Grymala represented DC Help and DC Evolution, and once again he created and distributed DC Evolution compilation discs. In addition, this year Donald Haase represented Screamcast, with a playable version of [[GOAT Games|''GOAT Games]] that contained Screamcast games among others. The second DreamCon convention held in 2006 was held at the Midwest Gaming Classic in Wisconsin. MetaFox once again represented Screamcast, Cydoca Entertainment, and Dreamcast-Scene. DCSteve and Tommy Watson represented BOR Revolution, a site dedicated to showcasing games using the engines from Senile Team. The space for DreamCon was provided by Dan Loosen of The GOAT Store, who announced several new Dreamcast games at the convention. Also in 2006, MetaFox joined the team of ScummVM as a wiki editor, code contributor, and translator. Later in 2006, a compilation disc named ''The Sandman'' was released by the DC Evolution team with input from MetaFox. The Sandman was originally intended to be released as a companion CD for the second issue of the Dream On Magazine, ''but as that issue was postponed, it was released as a free compilation by DCEvolution. ''The Sandman included BurgerDC, Screamcast's game based on BurgerTime, ''which was designed and programmed by warmtoe, contained music by DaMadFiddler, and had art created by Krut and MetaFox. MetaFox's Sandmenu was developed for ''The Sandman compilation but was first demonstrated at the first stop of DreamCon in 2006. Sandmenu ultimately wasn't used in The Sandman, but it was used in other compilations by DC Evolution, including Alice Dreams History. The DreamCon convention was held by Curt Grymala at Magfest 5 in Virginia in 2007. However, in 2015, at the DreamCon at the Con on the Cob in Ohio, MetaFox once again was the host. Also in 2015, MetaFox released Indiana Jones and the Call of Thunder, a fangame originally created by Dominik Haslinger, Jens Doblies, and Sebastien Ronsse, that was previously released in 2011 in source code form. The game was created with ScummGEN, a compiler for scripts written in SCUMM, or Script Creation Utility for Maniac Mansion. In order to make the game completable, MetaFox fixed bugs, added missing art, and expanded the storyline. MetaFox's expanded version was first released for Windows, macOS, and Linux using the ScummVM adventure and role-playing game interpreter. The game was released on Dreamcast later that year, using Marcus Comstedt's ScummVM port, in a SCUMM Fan Game Compilation released by DCEvolution. In 2018, MetaFox held DreamCon at the RetroGameCon in Syracuse, NY, and held the fourth Dream On Contest. The latter ends on September 9, 2019, the twentieth anniversary of the launch of the Dreamcast in North America. Released game demos In 1995, MetaFox released a 16-bit Windows version of an adventure game named The Adventures of Gus and Rob. A one-room demo of a small-screen adaptation of The Adventures of Gus and Rob was released for the Neo Geo Pocket Color in 2002. In 2003, the first Dreamcast demo of the Dreamcast version of The Adventures of Gus and Rob was released for display at the Dreamcast-Scene booth at the Games Convention. Projects on indefinite hold In 2002, Cyberdog Castle announced Mike Siecieska's Motocross, which is considered to be on indefinite hold as no new information about the game was released after the announcement. In 2003, Cydoca Entertainment announced a maze game named Construction Obstruction and Dream'N'Play, a program that would enable game creation on the Dreamcast without programming knowledge. Nothing further has been revealed about either project, so they are both on indefinite hold. Cydoca Entertainment took pre-orders for a party game known as Chikugoyaku in 2003, but a hard drive crash caused the project to be postponed and refunds were issued in 2004. In 2005, MetaFox announced Society of the Eternal Rulers, an RPG remake of the BBS door game of the same name. Pre-orders for the second issue of Dream On Magazine were also taken in 2006, but the second issue was postponed due to personal issues and refunds were issued. Also in 2006, MetaFox announced Penguin Skiing, Wacky Wonders, and a Beats of Rage modification based on the animated television series Futurama. As nothing was revealed after these announcements, all of these games are also considered to be on indefinite hold. External links *Cydoca website Category:Programmers Category:Artists Category:Musicians Category:Website creators Category:DreamCon